


Guinevere

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, 女体, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: 注：Will性转女体Guinevere Graham*设定薇17岁，老汉37岁。*Guinevere同时是“漂亮宝贝”的代名词。
Relationships: Guinevere Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Guinevere

汉尼拔·莱科特起先并被没有注意到过桂娜薇尔·格雷厄姆。  
那一天汉尼拔准备去上公开课，他总是喜欢提前或者准时，但大多数时候是喜欢准时的。每次上课的时候他带的东西并不多，他永远穿着高定三件套，戴好品味的手表，不过他永远会在西装的衣襟口袋里别着一支价值不菲的钢笔，和一本素净整洁的笔记。这并不是因为肤浅的傲慢，一切只是为了迎合他的口味。  
“the knowledge of the bad, the sword of the nut”  
钢笔尖插入太阳穴或是晶状体，在绵软的肉块里围着骨头打转，拔出粘附着黑红色液体的钢笔，当然也可能连着一些白色肉沫，将笔杆擦干净，蘸着罪人的脑髓在素白的纸张写一首诗，也许是首情诗，但谁知道情人在哪里呢。  
他低头看手表，经过走廊的时候，他与一个女孩撞到了一起。  
汉尼拔皱了皱眉，他不是很高兴有人冒犯他，无论对方是否有心为之。  
“对不起。”  
他的视线瞥向那个女孩，先看到的是一头蓬乱卷翘的黑栗色的长发，那团头发里裹藏着一张年轻干净的脸蛋儿，她的鼻尖微翘，柔和了整张脸的线条，灰蓝色的眼睛藏在镜片后面躲闪着他的打量。  
噢，桂娜薇尔·格雷厄姆。他的学生。  
汉尼拔无心去记住某个人，但他确实无需费力就可以做到，像是呼吸一样的本能。他记得别人都管她叫薇尔，她身上总是散发着松木、湿气和狗粮混合的味道——她穿的很邋遢，松垮肥大的套衫让她看起来就像条在垃圾箱旁边捡食的流浪犬——现在他们离得很近，他可以闻到她怀里藏着一盒软香烟，和她耳根后面味道浓烈的香水。他不认为这个香水味是属于她的。  
汉尼拔整了一下领角，他调整着自己的面部肌肉，做出了一个恰到好处的笑容，“没关系，快去上课吧，格雷厄姆小姐。”  
这次不咸不淡的接触并没有在汉尼拔的心理划过任何影子，如果一定要有的话，那就是也许未来某一天他的“菜单”里可能会在他无聊的时候加进“桂娜薇尔·格雷厄姆”的名字。虽然他从没有刻意关注过，但就像总会用小指扫过的琴键，偶然会注意到，无论他在哪里上课，无论在上什么课，在角落里总是有那个女孩的影子。  
不过汉尼拔并没有放在心里，她太普通了，他永远不缺追随者与爱慕者，就像脑后的苍蝇，赶都赶不走。  
直到那次汉尼拔窥见了校园走廊深处的桃色。  
在这边的大学里，永远不缺年轻人的荷尔蒙，汉尼拔并不讨厌这些漂浮在空气中的分子，他甚至在享受这种属于年轻肉体的气味。  
汉尼拔在返回办公室的途中闻到了熟悉的香水味，他不经意瞥到了走廊深处伫立着两个女孩，他认得那个面对着他的是阿兰娜·布鲁姆——一个漂亮得像庄园里的玫瑰的女孩。背对着他的是薇尔，她今天也毫不意外地穿着宽大的背心和宽松长裤。  
汉尼拔打量着那个并不算熟悉的背影——汗水阴湿了后背的领口，有些不得体地黏在了她的颈部，于是她用手拨弄了一下那头黑栗色的卷发，瓷白的后颈在茂密的林中若隐若心啊。阿兰娜的手臂圈住了她的腰间，于是难得地发现，那道腰线是独属于少年人的纤细，沿着衣服的褶皱，勾勒出紧俏的臀部。阿兰娜揽住薇尔细瘦的窄肩，托着她的后脑向她靠近，然后偏过头闭起了眼睛。  
她在拥吻她。  
她们相差不大的身高令这一幕看起来更像是好朋友之间的亲昵。至少，薇尔也没有拒绝她。  
汉尼拔眨了两次眼睛，这一幕并不会触动他任何的感受，不过他知道那个吻必定是潮热甜腻的，他难得有了一丝兴致。当阿兰娜发现了他并红着脸望向他的时候，他仍然沉默地保持着看似优雅包容的微笑，他并没有停留太久就离开了。  
第三次见到桂娜维尔的时候是在一个飘着细雨的午夜。  
汉尼拔很少，或者说并不怎么情愿在坏天气出门，除了要去处理新鲜的“食物”。他开着车路过他经常去的奶酪店，午夜的街道只有昏暗的路灯相伴，雨滴在昏黄的暖光里像是跳动的音符。在那家店门口有一盏路灯，灯下倚靠着一道瘦高的影子，烟头的火星在黑暗里忽隐忽现。  
汉尼拔知道那是谁。他在黑暗里肆无忌惮地打量着。  
薇尔与在学校里的样子相比像是变了一个人。她身上披着一件洗旧的格子衬衣，边角有一些线头和磨痕，里面穿着一条松垮的黑色吊带短裙，裙边擦在瓷白瘦长的腿根，留下一道浅浅的红痕。她用两根骨节分明的手指夹着一根细烟——很像是年轻姑娘爱抽的那种，她看着汉尼拔的车在她面前缓缓停了下来，那即使在雨中也没有被冲刷得泥泞的玻璃窗一点点的降了下来。  
她比他想象中还要更像一只流浪犬。  
因为下雨的缘故，薇尔的头发比平时看起来更乖顺了一些，听话地贴着主人的侧脸，细小的水珠像是玻璃串儿一样从女孩圆润的脸颊流下，带着留恋顺着优美的下颌线滴落，但到了那洁白的胸脯又迫不及待地隐入无限春色的阴影里去。

汉尼拔并不喜欢找麻烦，但他总是喜欢美丽的东西，至少可以打动他一点极小的兴味。于是他停下车，看着这位灰蓝色双眼的姑娘。  
“午夜徘徊的少女会等来什么呢。”  
“一辆宾利上的英俊男人。”薇尔的无名指勾起几缕碎发，挽到了冻得微红的耳后，她把烟卷随手按灭在掌心扔在路边，“可以让我上车吗？莱科特医生。”  
汉尼拔的指腹在方向盘的皮革上轻轻摩挲着，有人会拒绝这样的宝贝吗，他想。  
当薇尔进入车内的时候，汉尼拔克制着自己深呼吸的冲动，他安静地开着车，像个无害的成年人，成熟稳重，但他的食指偶尔会轻扣一下方向盘。他知道薇尔在打量他，噢不，那目光要更加炙热，更加无畏，她像是在舔食他的皮肤，企图用最温柔的舌头钻入他的太阳穴。  
“你可以叫我汉尼拔。”  
“你也可以叫我薇尔。”  
汉尼拔并没有全神贯注地开车，他偶尔会用余光观察着身旁的女孩。她的身体蜷缩在座位的一角，倚在玻璃窗上，她以一个自我保护和逃离的状态在观察着汉尼拔。她渴求得到汉尼拔的回应，却又始终拒绝靠近。  
薇尔并没有开口说出她的目的地，所以汉尼拔自然而然地将车开往了自己的巢穴。  
当薇尔下车的时候，她伫立在这栋精致的独栋前端详了很久。  
“你在想什么？”  
薇尔眯了眯眼睛，用有些轻快的语调回应着，“这栋房子很像你。”  
汉尼拔走到薇尔的身边，他抬头凝视着二楼的玻璃窗，落地窗帘中间裂开了一条细窄的缝隙，第一次他的笑容露出了银色的牙齿。  
“我也是这样的认为的。”

汉尼拔洗完澡的出来的时候正好看到了倚在他的床头上读书的薇尔。沐浴过后的她的味道总算不再那么的“桂娜薇尔·格雷厄姆”，她很自然地和这间属于汉尼拔的卧室融为一体了。她穿着他的睡衣，宽大的袖口里露出苍白的手腕，她的手部线条十分的优美，即使仅仅是在翻阅书页也足够令人赏心悦目。  
“我记得我有准备你的房间。”  
“但并不妨碍我溜进来。”薇尔抬起来低垂的头颅，两边的卷发向脑后划去，露出那张稍显稚嫩的脸。  
汉尼拔坐在床边，即使他裸着上半身——噢，因为上半身的睡衣在那个小混蛋的身上——即使他面对着自己的学生，他也从没有显露出一丝猥琐和不得体的样子。  
“薇尔，我想——”  
“我爱你。”薇尔忽然支起上半身，双手握住汉尼拔的右手。  
汉尼拔盯着那只被少女抓进怀里的手，现在，他有点厌烦了。  
他尝试着抽回自己的手，缓慢但坚定地抽回的自己的右手，他知道自己手心的茧甚至会“割破”眼前女孩娇嫩的皮肤。  
“我知道，我懂年轻的女孩在想些——”  
“请，吃掉我。”  
汉尼拔的手有一瞬间的停顿，他眯着眼睛认真打量着眼前这个女孩。那双蓝眼睛第一次毫无顾忌地直视他。  
“我看到了，我看到——！”薇尔并没有来得及说完，那只本会在自己手中溜走的手现在卡在了自己的脖子上。那只手把她按在床上，身下这张柔软的床像是母亲的怀抱，但颈部的大手却让她体会到了死神的亲吻，她第一次如此直观地理解自己在这个男人面前是如此脆弱，甚至只需要一只手就可以轻易的夺走她的呼吸。但她并不害怕，她并不害怕。她的双手仍然轻柔的捧着那只手，她缓缓抚摸着那支因为用力而肌肉发紧的手臂，她像是抚摸自己的爱人一般带着试探和明目张胆的爱意，她的脸颊因为缺氧变得更加红润，像是一株染上绯色的苍白玫瑰。她的眼中溢出泪水，混合着嘴角的唾液一起浸湿了汉尼拔的虎口。  
“让我猜猜，你是‘餐桌’上逃走的小老鼠。”  
“是... 我是... 我想求求你，吃掉我... 用你的口舌，亲...亲吻我的，胃...啊...”  
她高潮了。  
她难以抑制自己的身体，在这只富有生命和死亡气息的手中，袒露自己丑陋而谦卑的欲望，她的下体汩汩流出恬不知耻的热液，浸湿了她的内裤。  
“咳、咳——”  
“你是从哪里逃出去的呢？”汉尼拔松开了右手，他的手指顺着纤细的脖颈，抚摸她的侧脸，他的食指轻轻拨弄着几根翘起的睫毛，看着她不得不闭起眼睛眨出了一片湿润的泪液。  
“你没有看到我，因为我藏在衣柜里，和你怀着一样的心思。”薇尔说话的声音很虚弱，却带着病态的兴奋，“我藏在那里，从下午到晚上，直到等到弗朗西斯·多拉海德出现的时候。”  
“你为什么要杀他？”  
“... 我没有要杀他，我只是‘想’要杀他，不然我也不会在那里躲在衣柜里那么久... 我从缝隙里看到他喝下了我为他准备的水...”  
“巴比妥？”  
“... ”薇尔有些羞赧，她不好意思说出是从兽医那里搞到的麻醉药，“我看到你们两个人在打斗，我就更不敢动了... 最后你赢了。我怀疑那里有我的一份功劳。”  
“你还没有回答我。”  
“我知道他做了什么。”薇尔的睫毛垂了下来，挡住了她的眼睛，“我察觉到很久之前有个残忍的家伙一直从未停止过他的狩猎，直到最近他消失了。但是另一个人又出现了。‘牙仙’，但似乎他并不喜欢这个称号，我忽然意识到之前那个男人并不是简单的‘消失’，总会有人继承他而出现... 我见过‘牙仙’的犯罪现场，我知道该去哪里寻找他。”  
“你从哪里看到这些案件和档案？”  
“弗兰迪的小报。”  
汉尼拔看着她的身体埋进了靠枕，漂亮的卷发铺在白色的枕巾上像几条互相纠缠盘卧的黑蛇，她的眼睛不再注视他。  
“别对我说谎，宝贝。”  
“... 偷看我父亲的电脑。”薇尔撇了撇嘴角，贝齿咬住樱粉色的下唇，“我看到你在‘释放’他——你在解剖他的肉体。我不敢发出声音，直到我意识到你在做什么。我... 我变成了你。”  
“你在‘进食’。”  
“那一刻，我知道了，我知道你是谁，汉尼拔。”  
“我忍不住把自己的眼睛放在你的身上，但是我并不觉得你残忍，我的意思是，当我看到你在做那种事的时候，我并不觉得你残忍，我甚至觉得你在给予它新的生命。”  
“你的手像是有某种诡异的魔力，我被你吸引住了。我想象自己是你手里的肉体，你在用冰冷的手术刀切开我的皮肤，我想象着你的手伸进我的胸口，顺着我的血管慢慢抚摸着我炙热的内脏，我的血液弄脏了你的袖口——只有在那个时候你是允许我弄脏你的衣服。从那个时候开始，我发现我无法逃离这种情绪了，我需要有人拯救我，我知道那个人是你。”  
“你走后带走了一切，干干净净像是什么都没有发生。我藏在柜子的角落里像是一个卑微的小丑，我在那里从晚上又坐到了第二天中午，我不知道我中途有没有睡着过，我想了很久，最后我并没有报警，我也没有告诉我的父亲，我回到了家，但是我觉得我，我觉得我在发烧。”  
“从那之后我就在寻找你，汉尼拔。”  
“我觉得我哪里出了问题，我似乎，我的身体里像是有了炎症，很痛，永远也无法治愈。”  
汉尼拔沉默地听着她的诉说，他想告诉她，你确实有炎症，而且你现在也在发烧。不过他想了想，并没有提醒她。  
“你并不缺少陪伴。”汉尼拔打开衣柜，拿出一件新的睡衣套在身上，他对着柜门的镜子看着身后的少女，他偏过头，“你从其他人那里获得爱意不会使你满足，或者说，你永远在寻找什么。你的父亲并没有参与到你的成长中，显然你也知道从我这里能得到的与你的父亲那里并不一样。”  
“所以我需要你。”  
少女的脸上露出渴求和欲望，汉尼拔很少会见到这种表情，但是他偶尔会在照镜子的时候看到。一种极不敏感和细微的，对死亡的迷恋。  
“救救我，汉尼拔。”  
汉尼拔站在床边，居高临下地看着薇尔，他打量着眼前年轻漂亮的肉体，她的下颚因为兴奋轻轻颤抖着，她的笑容像是一把锋利的弯刀刺入她深爱之人的心脏，她的眼球里倒映着汉尼拔漆黑的影子。那个倒影，与他面前的女孩重合。  
“GUINEVERE*.”  
汉尼拔的舌尖留恋着这个单词，他的气息吹拂着薇尔颤抖的睫毛，“如果我拒绝呢？”  
“那么，我会杀了你。”薇尔的笑容更加明媚了，她因为低烧而变得红润的面颊像一颗有毒的蜜糖，那根猩红的肉舌在两瓣如花蕾的朱唇中吐出最恶毒的话语。  
汉尼拔的鼻子埋进薇尔的细颈，他感受着肺隔膜在胸腔里慢慢扩张，直到他的鼻息里充满了她的味道。  
汉尼拔坐在床沿，抱起薇尔，放在自己的大腿上，她自然地埋入了汉尼拔的怀里。  
“我会教会你一切你想知道的，我会教你弹琴，会教你挽着我的手臂跳舞，”汉尼拔独特的嗓音安抚着薇尔，他以吻摩挲着她的耳廓，“我会教导你，纵容你，品尝你。”  
“我会毁了你，然后赋予你新的生命。薇尔。”  
少女在恶魔的怀中啜泣，没人知道那是痛苦的泪水，抑或浓烈的爱意。


End file.
